simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
French Romance
French Romance is the first Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the French Romance Update, a second time in the 2017 Halloween Update and a third time in the Home Makeover Update 2018. Unlike Community Events, it unlocks new items and a French Chateau template, relying on single player only rather than worldwide players. When the timer for the 12 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all live events: *Place a craft station *Craft candles (tap on the candle station - make 50 candles for 10 seconds) *Restock a station (tap on a station; you can either use 10 SPs for 18 uses or stock 2 uses for 10 seconds) *Buy the first prize (tap on the button in the corner, scroll down and tap 'Purchase') *Use the spin flower (buy plant patch from Event Items tab in buy mode, tap on it and spin) *Check personal progress (tap on the button in the corner and your progress will show) *Check daily goals (tap on the button and tap on the first tab with a tick) *Collect bonuses (wait a few minutes and a candle will float above your Sims' head; tap on it) *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. 20170920 213911 kindlephoto-22644505.jpg|Restock a station SFPFR2.JPG|Buy a prize SFPFR1.JPG|Check Personal Progress SFPFR3.JPG|Check daily goals Collecting bonuses.jpg|Collect bonuses Collecting bonuses (2).jpg Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass *Make 890 Glass *Make 1125 Glass *Make 1260 Glass Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Most of these items can be used by Adults. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Mood Lighting *Requires 50 Candles Setting the Scene *French Ambience **Requires 1,100 Candles and 10 CC *Decorative Openings **Requires 2,200 Candles and 15 CC En suite *Bedroom Suite **Requires 6,600 Candles, 2,800 Pottery and 45 CC *Bathroom Suite **8,800 Candles, 3,700 Pottery and 60 CC French Cuisine *Fine Dining **Requires 4,665 Pottery, 4,600 Jewelry and 75 CC *Chef's Cuisine **5,250 Pottery, 5,000 jewelry and 85 CC Interior Decor *Ooo La Living Room **Requires 7,500 pottery, 7,500 jewelry, 8,500 glass and 125 CC *French Tapestry **8,500 pottery, 8,500 jewelry, 9,500 glass and 140 CC Gourmet Experiences *Crepe Cart **Requires 12,000 pottery, 12,000 jewelry, 13,500 glass and 200 CC *Gourmet Tasting **Requires 13,000 pottery, 13,000 jewelry, 14,500 glass and 215 CC Love Expressions *Lover's Portrait Painting **Requires 16,000 pottery, 15,500 jewelry, 18,000 glass and 260 CC *Love Lock Fountain **Requires 18,500 pottery, 18,500 jewelry, 21,000 glass and 305 CC French Chateau Requires the player to 'claim' (purchase) all the prizes to win the template. You can either build it on a standard or premium house lot, the difference being the space between the house and garden on a premium lot is larger than standard lot. 20171102_212800_kindlephoto-2096049.jpg|Mood lighting 20171104_124851_kindlephoto-662522.jpg|French Ambience 20171107_200017_kindlephoto-3326228.jpg|Decorative Openings (doors) 20171107_200201_kindlephoto-3354960.jpg|Decorative Openings (windows) 20171109_175036.jpg|Bedroom Suite 20171110_095214_kindlephoto-5313173.jpg|Bathroom Suite 20171110_102123_kindlephoto-5339000.jpg|Fine Dining 20171111 111619 kindlephoto-5289680.jpg|Chef's Cuisine 20171111 160910 kindlephoto-19617578.jpg|Ooo La Living Room Screenshot_2018-04-11-22-36-23_kindlephoto-17553376.png|French tapestry Screenshot_2018-04-11-22-36-40_kindlephoto-17528637.png 20171111 161408 kindlephoto-19639324.jpg|Crepe Cart Screenshot_2018-04-12-12-35-57_kindlephoto-17484075.png|Lover's Portrait Painting 20171111_183828_kindlephoto-4723715.jpg|Love Lock Fountain Category:French Romance Update Category:Live Events Category:2017 events Category:2018 events